


A Most Fabulous Quest Indeed

by Neko_Positive



Series: Neko’s Fantabulous, Totally-Awesome Collection Of Gift-Fics For A Few Of Her Wonderful Gods [6]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Mere Pinch Of Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/pseuds/Neko_Positive
Summary: After both happily and willingly being chosen to be Noctis' boyfriend—the achievement still unable tonotblow Prompto's mind—all ends up being well in the new wave of paradise they'd created for themselves; that is, right up until Prompto realizes that for a reason unbeknownst to him, the love of his life refuses to let their lips meet.And so, starts the tale of Prompto’s remarkable mission to steal a kiss from the Prince of Lucis.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Neko’s Fantabulous, Totally-Awesome Collection Of Gift-Fics For A Few Of Her Wonderful Gods [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589773
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	A Most Fabulous Quest Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/gifts).



> Hello, dearest readers! As you all can tell, I am the fastest writer in all of history, so thank you kindly for bowing down to my excellent time management. Secondly, this story is dedicated to the one and only Star54kar; you all know her, she's brilliance incarnate and an unbelievably outstanding individual, but if for some reason your poor depraved self has never once gazed upon her works, do yourself a favour and do exactly that XD <33333333
> 
> Star, I hope you don't hate this fic with every fibre of your being. That's all I ask for.
> 
> And that sentiment goes to everyone else! Thank you all so much for actually giving this fic a shot, I love you all >W<
> 
> *hugs to everybody*

Three miraculous weeks; that was the amount of time that had passed since the Prince of Lucis had suddenly asked him, Prompto Argentum, to be his boyfriend. 

If he was being perfectly honest, he had yet to properly comprehend that Noctis was no longer merely the bestest friend he could’ve ever asked for—the focal point of his psyche was still busy contending with the memory of said best friend suddenly dropping the modest question of whether or not he’d be willing to be his romantic partner for life during a casual round of King’s Knight.

There was just no way Prompto could even _begin_ to grasp the fact that he had actually said yes.

Despite how the very notion made his entire nervous system tingle like a live taser was attached to it, he supposed his eventual answer hadn’t been the most outrageous thing that had ever occurred in human history—he _had_ been privately crushing on Noctis since forever, after all.

He’d had ample time to muse and reflect since the two of them made the decision to level up from best friends, and yet even still, time seemed to be passing by for Prompto much like the first time he had stumbled upon erotic gay photography; mind-blowingly stupefying, and yet at the very same time, undeniably exciting. 

Recently, whenever Noctis happened to meet his gaze, he’d cast this striking look of affection at him, like Prompto’s mere presence caused him this great and unparalleled happiness, the feat never failing to stun the hell out of his helpless heart. Other times, he’d casually refer to him as his boyfriend to others, Prompto refusing to budge from his own stubborn conviction that he only did it to revel at how it absolutely obliterated his composure every time it happened. 

Then there was the physical side of things. Much to his bursting heart’s gratitude, nothing overtly sexual had occurred between the two of them, but there _had_ been some pretty intense snuggling sessions. Additionally, Noctis had started to smack his butt back whenever he’d habitually do so to him, and Prompto had yet to find a way to respond to it with any logical amount of propriety. He could manage a well-mannered squawk, but that was about it.

The very thought of all of the change that had flooded into his life so suddenly, he couldn’t help how dizzy it made his brain, Prompto lazily falling back against a couch cushion with a sigh as his thoughts continued to pirouette in his head.

“Eos to Prompto.” 

Prompto shot up from the cushion in surprise, snapping his attention to the person beside him.

Noctis just gazed at him, smirking ever so slightly. “What’s going on up there?”

“…N-Nothing,” Prompto spluttered out alongside a weak chuckle, trying and failing to sound natural as he hastily regathered his bearings, “I’m just- like, mentally preparing for the movie, y’know? Hope it’s not too scary.”

“If you want, you could always hold onto me if you get too scared,” Noctis offered casually, an impish grin blossoming across his features as he gave Prompto a wink, the sight blinding enough to start sizzling at his corneas.

“I’ll keep that in mind…” he murmured as he forced a weak smile, knowing full-well that he probably wouldn’t be able to focus on anything that wasn’t Noctis for the next hour or so.

Nevertheless, he didn’t protest when the movie started playing. He also didn’t mention that he could clearly notice Noctis inching closer to him every few moments since then. Not a single objection left his lips after his boyfriend ended up basically moulded against his frame within a couple of short minutes of the film progressing, snuggling his head amiably against his chest.

Prompto just let him do whatever he wanted, the impossible sight of this prince somehow enjoying such a close proximity with someone like him clawing away at his focus even more so—but just because it made his heart beat like a jackhammer, it didn’t mean that it didn’t make him senselessly happy. 

“You’re comfy,” Noctis suddenly remarked alongside a particularly prominent nuzzle, Prompto vaguely noting that the action paired surprisingly well with the actress getting stabbed in the gut on-screen.

Humming in iridescent consideration, he felt himself smile. “You think I could make it into your top ten napping spots?” 

Noctis hummed against him, contemplating for a moment. “…The best,” he eventually decided.

“Even better than the sofa?” Prompto questioned with amusement, the warmth spilling inside of him not evading his attention for even a moment, “Well, that might just be the most generous compliment you’ve ever given me.”

Noctis didn’t say anything to that; he simply looked up at him and shot him one of those adoring grins that were exclusively reserved for Prompto—and considering that he loved Noctis more than anything ever, it was to be expected that it’d make his heart skip a beat altogether.

What was _not_ to be expected, however, was that with Noctis wrapped around him like some bizarre kind of human vice, surrounded by the most unromantic setting of empty chip packets and the sounds of crap actors screaming in faux terror, that he’d possibly only then realize exactly what Noctis’ lips really looked like. 

Of course, Prompto _had_ in fact realized that his best friend had nice lips prior to that moment. However, it swiftly became evident that it had taken up for their relationship to have surpassed friendship—along with them to have been cuddling like penguins—for him to fully recognize just how stupidly kissable they really were.

And by the Six, did it alarm him just how badly he suddenly wanted to kiss them.

“Prom? You good?”

Prompto blinked out of his daze at the inquiry, unable to do anything to escape from the exquisite vision that was Noctis’ face resting right in front of his, those crystalline blue eyes peering right into his own, his features handsome and alluring, and his lips so staggeringly _there._

“Yeah…” he eventually murmured, drinking in the sight of this gorgeous person right before his eyes, “You’re just… kinda beautiful, Noct.”

Clearly having been taken aback by the comment, Noctis failed to reply immediately, his initial response instead arriving in the form of his cheeks warming up adorably—but after a short while, his lips lifted into a cordial smile, those eyes gazing up at him fondly. “…Have you seen you?”

And in that perfect, intimate moment, Prompto made a decision. Unable to control the overflowing love that he felt for this boy before him, he let himself start to close the meagre distance between them, pursing his lips faintly and tentatively closing his eyes—it was insane, what he was doing, and he tried to empty all thought from his mind, but he couldn’t stop fixating over what was happening, which was that he was actually about to kiss _Noctis,_ and all he had to do was lean forwards those last few centimetres, and wanting it so badly he actually let himself do so, and-

-Noctis hauled him into a hug, resulting in Prompto passionately making out with the unsuspecting air.

He remained unresponsive for a few moments, his brain doing a double take as it tried to comprehend exactly what had just happened. Once that failed rather spectacularly, he instead opted to try vocalizing his bewilderment.

“Um… Noct?” was all he could manage.

“Mmhm?” 

“What- What just happened?” 

“I’m… giving you a hug?” Noctis replied hesitantly from beside him, “Can’t I give my boyfriend a hug?”

Normally, Prompto wouldn’t have found any issue with a hug from the prince; Noctis was, in fact, very huggable, he’d realized a long while ago. 

But that was before his first kiss had been so indecently thwarted by one.

“Was that not-” he mumbled slowly, his mind rapidly swarming with a sudden irrational anxiety over if he’d pushed his luck and taken things too far, too fast. “Did I… do something wrong?”

“N-Nah, Prom…” Noctis said after they pulled away from one another, his smile somewhat betrayed by the strain in his response, “I just wanted to hug you.” 

And with that being said, his boyfriend turned his attention back to the movie and pointed out something miniscule over what was probably the first thing he took notice of. 

And that had been it. 

Prompto hadn’t tried to kiss him again nor had he brought up his flopped attempt for the rest of the night, and neither had Noctis, who’d simply acted like nothing abnormal had transpired in the first place. Having forged some stupid excuse to not spend the night with Noctis, Prompto had gone home to marinate in his discomfort and embarrassment in a place where his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to stare at him. Nor question him over why he was suddenly acting like he had just found out that every Crow’s Nest had closed down for life.

As he lay in bed that night, the decrepit thought that Noctis merely couldn’t bring himself to be _that_ intimate with somebody like him crossed his mind more times than he’d care to admit, but with all of the affection that he had been showing him over the past few weeks, he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. It just didn’t add up.

So, the very next day, he tried again.

And again, they had found themselves in the moment.

Ignis had reluctantly left the two of them alone in Noctis’ apartment to make dinner for themselves as a couple. They’d been in the kitchen together, kneading and rolling dough to make their pizza bases and getting flour everywhere in the process. Laughing once they caught sight of each other’s faces, sprinkled with white, snowy powder. Drawn closely together, soaking in the love they so clearly had for one another—and then staring into each other’s eyes. The rest of the world falling away, leaving the two of them unaccompanied by anything apart from each other, so intimate that all of a sudden it hurt. Prompto as enamoured as he was hesitant, right before forcibly discarding his trepidation and slowly leaning in. Closing his eyes as the distance shrank, feeling timid but still so helplessly ready to feel Noctis’ lips against his own.

Just to get kissed on the cheek.

After deciding to once again not stay over after feigning yet another stupid explanation as to why he couldn’t, thoughts and worries threatened to drown him for the second night in a row, shame and insecurity keeping his mind focused on what it might mean if Noctis didn’t want to kiss him. It wasn’t like the topic of kissing had never been brought up before—they had both wondered over what it’d feel like to kiss a few months after they got into high school, and not with any amount of disgust, either. And as hard as it was for Prompto to think about without screwing his face up in tottering envy, Noctis had probably kissed some girls since then. Not that he blamed him, of course—he was the prince, after all. 

Further mental spiralling left him with the possibility that Noctis was either hesitant to kiss him because he wasn’t used to being attracted to another guy, or that despite all of the displays of affection and amorous words, he simply couldn’t bring himself to do it because he was… well, him.

Praying to the Six that it was the former option, or at least not the latter one, Prompto eventually ended up conceiving a notion that supplied him with a notable supply of much-needed optimism; if he could just get Noctis to kiss him and see there was nothing to be scared of—maybe then he mightn’t be so turned off by doing it with him?

It didn’t really cross his mind, the exceeding possibility that it was merely the state of his desperate, love-struck mind making him feel wholly convinced that all of that made total sense. The only thing blaring in his head was that if he didn’t sort this out now, Noctis might not want to be with him forever—and he’d do just about anything he could to prevent that from happening. Thus, he came up with the foundation of a plan.

With the guys all out at the Citadel, it had taken an entire day of intense rumination and ponderings over sugary, cream-filled cups of Ebony that may or may not have been stolen from Ignis’ side of the pantry, but in enough time, a plot oh-so-infallible had finally been concocted. 

And it was after taking a snack-trip to the grocery store with Noctis the following day that Prompto finally decided it was time to announce the secret weapon that was snoozing cheerily in his pocket.

“Hey, Noct?”

Noctis stopped unpacking the various, non-advisor-approved delights from the bag, looking over at him, completely unaware of what was about to happen. “What’s up?” 

Striving to keep his features neutral, Prompto snagged the colourfully labelled box from its hiding place, slipping a single piece of its contents out and holding it up for his boyfriend to see before placing it in his mouth. “Bring it.”

Noctis stared at him, brow raised incredulously. “A Pocky stick?”

Unable to hold back his grin any longer, Prompto wiggled the portion of the chocolaty sweet in his mouth for Noctis in an intricate dance of invitation. “C’mere, you.”

His boyfriend eyed him sceptically. “…Are you actually being serious right now?”

“Pocky.”

“You do realize we’re like, legal adults, right?”

“Getting real tired over here, Highness,” Prompto mumbled around the treat, his tenacity sticky as duct tape.

“No way,” Noctis laughed flippantly, “That’s so embarrassing and dumb to do.”

“Oh, come on, dude, don’t be like that…!” Prompto stated before he decidedly chewed up the Pocky himself, “To not play the game when you have a box of Pocky is practically criminal.”

“We’ve done exactly that, like- _so_ many times.”

“Yeah, but we’re boyfriends now. So, it’s totally different.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, clearly not sold in partaking. “How about we just _eat_ them while we play King’s Knight?”

“Tempting. But that also defeats the entire purpose of buying Pockies.”

“For some reason, my brain is questioning that theory.”

“I think it’s just trying to tell you that you should play along with me.”

“Don’t think that’s it.”

Prompto sagged, whining dramatically as his shoulders crumpled in dissatisfaction. “Aww, talk about being a party pooper…! And here I thought we could do cutesy things now that we’re a couple…” 

“Let’s finish unpacking, and then we can go and snuggle as we play. Doesn’t get much cutesier than that.”

“Okay… I guess I’ll just never get to play out my Pocky fantasy…” Prompto theatrically lamented whilst pushing out his lower lip, shooting his boyfriend his best puppy dog eyes. When said boyfriend merely gave a laugh and went back to unpacking, the face melted away as he realized what had to be done.

It was time to initiate phase two.

“Y’know…” he casually wondered out loud, strolling up to the countertop with interminable nonchalance, finger curled around a stray lock of hair, “Gladio would probably do it with me.” 

Noctis choked. Prompto didn’t know what it was that was in his mouth, but he successfully managed to choke on it, horror rapidly washing over his features as his gaze turned aghast. _“What?”_

“What, what?” Prompto inquired innocently, tilting his head to the side whilst batting his lashes, “I’m just saying. I already bought the Pocky sticks, so if you won’t play along with me, I’ll just dare Gladio for fun, see who gets the furthest.”

Noctis’ brow twitched, his voice taking its time to re-emerge. “Okay, first of all, you and a Pocky stick are not getting anywhere _near_ Gladio, or anyone else for that matter. If it’s cutesy things that you want to do, then it has to be with me.” 

“But… you don’t wanna do it with me, remember? So why can’t I just play with Gladio, instead?” Prompto asked with a curious shrug, feigning veracity. “And besides, it’s not like we’ll actually get close enough to kiss—not with all that stubble.”

Despite his attempt at humour, Noctis responded with a pout, his voice coming out in nothing more than a firm murmur. “I won’t let you.”

“Why not?” 

“Because,” came the eloquent response.

“Because…?” Prompto echoed.

“Coz…” Noctis started, a gentle dusting of colour gracing his cheeks as he gazed off to the side before softly declaring, “…you’re mine.”

Somewhere, distantly, Prompto recalled that it was probably _not_ the most socially acceptable thing to just grab the prince and make out with him right then and there—but by the Six, at that very moment in time, he couldn’t fathom how the Gods would be so cruel as to not let that be a thing.

Begrudgingly banishing the notion from his mind, Prompto instead let himself smile honestly. “You know, you can be really cute sometimes, Noct.” 

“Shut up,” came the almost petulant response, but it was so void of malice it turned Prompto’s smile to a broad grin.

And with it still on his face, he waited for their eyes to meet again before he leisurely began, “So… since I’m yours and yours only, Noct… does that mean we can…?”

Noctis held his reluctant gaze, Prompto staring right back, neither party crumbling until his boyfriend ultimately sighed in defeat. “The things I do for you.”

Failing to stifle his excited giggle, Prompto fought back the urge to do a little victory dance, tremendously satisfied with himself and his victory. If he knew Noctis—which he was pretty sure he did, at least somewhat well—he wasn’t going to chicken out and pull away, and so their lips were finally going to touch in the next few seconds, and as soon as they did, Prompto was going to let the moment take it from there, and even though he just realized they were going to be kissing with chocolate in their mouths, this was going to _work,_ and he was pretty sure he’d forgotten how to breathe.

“Just a little reminder,” came Noctis’ sudden announcement, kicking Prompto away from his noisy thoughts, “I think doing this is dumb.”

“I hear you loud and clear,” he nodded understandingly, unsheathing another one of his now-not-so-very-secret weapons from the box. “And just so you know, I’ll forgive you if you pull away early,” Prompto gave him a taunting smirk, “I mean, I get that doing this little thing isn’t exactly a big deal for a couple to do, but you look so timid even still, it’s totally adorable.”

Noctis just stared at him in wonder, his own grin building. “Okay, now I’m expecting a whole week of servitude after I totally do this stupid thing. I hope you realize that.”

“Well then, let’s see what you’ve got, Prince.”

Slipping the sweet into his mouth as he danced over to his boyfriend, Prompto swiftly positioned himself appropriately, his grin prevalent even after Noctis bit down on his end. It was weird, how he almost forgot that he wasn’t just having a blast doing something silly with his boyfriend as usual, particularly after he caught Noctis letting a smile slip at his enthusiasm.

“I’ll go first, darling,” Prompto sang with a smirk before biting forwards, the tiny little crunch resonating invitingly.

Noctis wordlessly bit nearer on the opposite end of the Pocky, snorting cutely when Prompto gave him a goofy thumbs-up for the action.

However, the grins and giggles were soon replaced with unprecedented levels of concentration as the distance between them dwindled further and further, sparks lighting up within Prompto as he valiantly battled against his quick-to-return, ever-increasing nerves over the entire ordeal. 

After a few modest nibbles had passed, his and Noctis’ gazes were locked together, the world around them having become nothing more than a mere afterthought, only the two of them and the slowly fading Pocky stick existing in the moment.

As both boys continued to partake in the most intense Pocky challenge in all of history, it all of a sudden dawned upon Prompto that his and Noctis’ mouths were right next to each other.

“Get too close, I might just bite your lip,” Noctis mumbled around the sweet in a manner that was far from threatening, “Might wanna pull away, just in case.”

Prompto took a cursory breath, willing his everything to calm down. “I’ll take my chances.”

“Okay… here I come…” Noctis muttered before taking yet another bite, his posture tightened and his fun, competitive attitude all but forgotten about. In spite of such—alongside an unhealthily rapid and obnoxiously clamorous heartbeat—Prompto didn’t back down, instead taking another bite himself, the escalating proximity now startling. With how close they were to one another, he could really admire how long Noctis’ eyelashes were. Another nibble later, he could feel his breath glossing over his skin. And when Prompto unthinkingly took another bite of the stick to chase after the warm sensation, Noctis just so happened to take another bite himself, and all of a sudden, his lips were brushing against a sweetness that wasn’t from a piece of candy.

Before he even had time to properly register what had happened, his boyfriend’s hands were against his shoulders, pushing him away and effectively separating them. 

“Ah-!” Noctis sputtered after a few moments of stirring silence, hastily swallowing the chocolatey goodness in his mouth before giving out a forced laugh, the deed accompanied by something that Prompto would had to have been high to perceive as a smile. “S-See? Told you I’d do it. No problem.”

At that very moment, Prompto just had to take a moment to regard his boyfriend; so blissfully unaware that a mouthful of Pocky was all that prevented his ears from being subjected to some truly unholy shit.

Managing to count—in record time—to ten whilst swallowing the contents in his mouth, Prompto took a deep breath in. And out. Repeat. “…Noct.”

His boyfriend blinked at him, his distressing attempt at a smile still pulling at his stupidly un-kissed lips. “Yeah?”

“Tell me. Does the sound of me having a panic attack tickle your fancy?”

“What?” Noctis immediately frowned, “Of course not-“

“So, you don’t want me to have a mental breakdown and possibly end up brain dead?”

“Uh…”

Prompto crossed his arms fiercely, exasperation trumping his inhibition. “Because that’s what’s going to happen if you don’t tell me why on Eos you keep refusing to let me kiss you.”

Within an instant, Noctis’ remaining composure melted away, his features swiftly morphing into an impressive amalgamation of surprise, disbelief, concern, and alarm, all at the same time. The effect wasn’t exactly soothing. “You… uh, you… noticed… that?”

Prompto bit down on his tongue to distract from the impending brain haemorrhage. “Of _course,_ I noticed it! It was a bit hard _not_ to, considering you’ve been treating my lips like they have the damn Starscourge!” 

“I-“ Noctis spluttered, his hands buzzing around uselessly as he rushed to break the sudden silence, “Gods, Prom, I… don’t know what to say right now… I guess… well, I’m really sorry-”

“Sorry for what?” Prompto interrupted sharply, Noctis flinching at his surprisingly curt tone. Cursing himself a moment later and willing himself to calm down before continuing, Prompto took a deep breath whilst clasping his hands together. “Why can’t we, Noct? I can’t figure it out. Is it actually because I’m a dude? Are you scared of going so far because of that?”

“No!” Noctis immediately replied in a certain tone, his assured features only attesting the point, “Of course not, that doesn’t bother me at all. You know that. It’s… fuck, it’s… something else.”

“Something… else?” Prompto echoed, his mind instantly shooting back to his dreaded thoughts the night prior. That the problem wasn’t his gender, but rather… him.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, Prom…” Noctis breathed in deeply, his features wrought with unease, “I didn’t know how you’d react. I- I thought that I could _change_ it, but I just…”

His heart slowly sinking in his chest, Prompto merely stared into his proclaimed soulmate’s eyes, hollowly waiting for him to drop the bomb. He was having second thoughts about them. This wasn’t going to work. They weren’t meant to be, after all. 

“I don’t-“ Noctis’ breath hitched, his cheeks burning with apparent shame, voice soaked in misery, “I don’t know how to kiss.”

Silence.

Prompto was staring. Once he caught himself staring and doing nothing much else, he rushed to cease the action, but soon realized all he was capable of doing was exactly that and so he stared some more. His helpless gawking prolonged until he was sure he’d given himself enough time to properly express himself, his sentiments awkwardly rising up to his throat slowly but surely. 

A weird, alien gurgle resonated. Damn it.

Upon realizing that he was not yet capable of producing a full sentence, Prompto toned his ambitions down a bit and merely uttered out, “Hah?”

Noctis sighed, his cheeks burning as he gazed away to the side. “Well, I haven’t exactly done it…”

“You-“ Prompto stammered, unsure of where to even start with that. A million questions blurred across his mind. He started with the easiest one. “You’ve… _never?”_

His boyfriend shot him a telling look. “Of course not.”

“But- you would’ve gotten, like- so many chances…?”

“Prom, even if I did have the chance to kiss somebody, I wouldn’t have done it. I always kinda just wanted you to be… well, my first.”

Prompto’s heart was going a million miles an hour. The words coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth were buzzing around his head, trying their best to sink into his brain. Confusion, incredulity, and dangerous levels of optimism twisted and twirled within him, muddling around his thoughts most impeccably. 

“N-Noct…” he eventually stuttered, looking through wide, bewildered eyes, “I don’t… understand? If you really want this pleb to be the first person to kiss you… why won’t you actually let me- y’know? Kiss you?”

Somehow, his boyfriend’s flush managed to deepen even further, his features immensely embarrassed. “I told you… I don’t know- how it works. Since you tried to kiss me for the first time that night, I’ve been trying to find a way to try and learn how to do it, using my hand and the mirror and online tutorials and even asking Ignis—”

“Hold on,” Prompto interrupted squeakily, taking a moment to explicitly _not_ think too much about that very last part, “Why is the way you kiss so important?”

Noctis faltered, his gaze timid. “It’s just… you’re the only one I’ve ever had these feelings for, Prom. And… I guess I just didn’t want to risk ruining it all by being stupidly inexperienced and bad at everything like that…”

Prompto’s astounded stare made its long-awaited return. “…Are you being serious right now?”

Apparently not having any more words to spare, his boyfriend merely nodded.

Prompto punched his shoulder. It wasn’t a very good punch, and it wasn’t very hard, but it was a punch nonetheless. It felt vaguely satisfying.

“Ow,” Noctis remarked.

“Oh my gods, I’m going to kill you!” came Prompto’s next sentiment, his thunderous words as menacing as a rubber duck bobbing around an ocean of milk.

“I gathered that by the assault to my arm.”

Prompto breathed out a laugh, the sound utterly submerged in hysteria. “I literally cannot even believe this; you’ve had me so worried this whole time!”

His boyfriend blinked confusedly. “I… have?”

“Well, duh!” Prompto exclaimed in a pitch way higher than was probably necessary, any frustration he might’ve been feeling completely overshadowed by enough relief to drown out the entire continent. “All I knew was that my best friend-turned-boyfriend didn’t want to kiss me…! I was literally thinking that you had a problem with me or something this entire time.”

“But that’s ridiculous,” Noctis frowned as if it were obvious, “How could you even think I had a problem with you?”

“Hey, I didn’t know what to think! I’m not exactly qualified to differentiate between you not wanting me and you just being an overthinking dummy!”

The words lingered in the air, Noctis’ features remaining hesitant as he visibly processed them, slowly but surely. “So…” came his ensuing utterance, “it really doesn’t bother you?”

Prompto could only theatrically groan at his boyfriend’s needless and dense uncertainty. “Dude, seriously, who do you take me for? You could kiss me like a damn _fish_ and I still wouldn’t care. ‘Coz it’s you. And I love you.”

His boyfriend perked up at that, his gaze exceedingly hopeful. “Prom, are you being for real?”

“Of course I am, you dork!” Prompto laughed airily, “Noct, I wholeheartedly love you, and nothing could ever change that. Not even you being thick enough to think that I’d legit stop loving you because you didn’t know how to kiss.”

“I…” Noctis’ voice resounded quietly, “I’m... really damn relieved to hear that, actually.”

“Gods, what am I going to _do_ with you…?” Prompto sighed dramatically, closing the space between them and clasping his boyfriend into a tight hug that was immediately returned, their frames adjoining perfectly. Burying his face into Noctis’ shoulder after all his stress the past few days felt right in more ways than one, and the only thing he was left cursing was the sinister daemon known as miscommunication.

“And hey, you know I’ve never kissed anyone else either, right?” Prompto reminded him, his smile in his voice, “So I’m not exactly in a position to judge.”

Noctis actually gave out a laugh at that, the sweet chime music to Prompto’s ears. “I guess I didn’t think of that.”

The hug was only tightened from then on.

“So…” Prompto wondered out loud after a few more moments of enjoying their warm embrace, pulling away to gaze into his boyfriend’s eyes, “Can we finally do this thing, or am I going to have to pull out the Pockies again?”

Noctis blinked in surprise. “You- You still want to?”

“Well, of course!” Prompto announced blatantly, only faltering a second later before reeling himself in, “Unless… you don’t?”

“No!” Noctis promptly exclaimed in a considerably adamant tone, “No, I want to… I just thought that- maybe you didn’t. But if it’s okay with you, then…” He took a breath, his hands gradually clasping onto Prompto’s own, holding them tightly as their eyes remained locked onto one another. “Could I please kiss you, Prompto?”

Prompto didn’t even attempt to stop his smile from growing. “I think that would be pretty okay.”

Despite the confirmation, Noctis’ breathing grew uncharacteristically hasty as he clearly failed to make that first move more than once, Prompto just smiling softly at his attempts. “Noctis," he swiftly whispered in his warmest voice, "Chill. It’ll be great.”

His boyfriend paused, right before taking a deep breath and nodding. 

Without saying another word, Prompto decided to take the lead for them both, gently lifting a hand to brush against Noctis’ jawline, a gesture of comfort alongside a gentle indicator that he was about to kiss him. Noctis seemed to be so nervous that he actually shivered at the touch, Prompto failing to see it as anything other than adorable. 

Without the Pocky there to distract him, he had to forcefully repress his own fizzing nerves and just take the leap once more, finally closing that stupid distance between them until their faces were touching.

The angle was slightly off, and his initial pressure was awkward, but Prompto could barely even notice any of that, because holy fucking shit-balls, he was kissing Noctis, and he was absolutely loving it.

Prompto sighed gently to himself as he felt his boyfriend start to gently reciprocate, experimental movements dancing alongside his own that he didn’t mind whatsoever. It was still soft and warm and amazing, butterflies exploding inside of his chest in the most pleasant of ways as the kiss progressed. After noticing that Noctis was as lost in the moment as he was, Prompto acted upon a rare flash of confidence and used his fingers to guide their mouths, tilting his own head to deepen the kiss like they did in the movies, his boyfriend actually gasping in delight at the newfound sensation.

Their kisses may have been stiff and needlessly gentle at first, but much to Prompto’s incredibly pleasant surprise, Noctis soon slipped his hands into his hair, pressing their lips together much more fervently, heaty passion and need knocking coherent thought right out of their heads as they merely relished in each other’s closeness and ardour.

The heavenly feeling truly was one to be savoured, considering it kinda felt to Prompto like the best thing in the entire damn universe.

Whenever they pulled apart to breathe, they’d just come right back in, ultimate pleasures continuously being surpassed as confidence started to bubble, lips beginning to part, whisperings of tongues brushing against lips that turned Prompto more or less delirious, his psyche floating up into space from the delectable motions. Hands were brought into each other’s hair, against cheeks, and alongside necks; everything they could do to feel each other and further submerge themselves into the moment.

He didn’t know how long they were kissing for; it may have been minutes or even hours, but eventually, much too soon for his liking, the two finally pulled apart from each other, Prompto opening his eyes to see Noctis gazing down at him, breathing heavily, his cheeks rosy, lips thoroughly adored and kiss-swollen. He was so stunning it physically hurt.

“W-Was that… okay?” he eventually breathed out in his stupor, his eyes so saturated with fervour they practically sparkled.

Prompto just let out a sigh, more than merely dazed himself. “If it’s even possible, I think I’ve fallen in love with you even more.”

Noctis flushed scarlet, albeit smiling more and more. “That’s a good thing, right?”

“Last time I checked.”

“Gods, Prom…” Noctis panted lowly, still relishing in the high that their kiss brought, “I can’t believe I was too scared to let this happen sooner. I… damn, I’m seriously such an idiot.”

“We can discuss the authenticity of that point later,” Prompto grinned light-heartedly, “But for now, let’s just do it again.”

Noctis continued to be flustered, but despite himself, still managed a smirk. “So, I was good enough for you to want more, eh?”

“Shut up and kiss me, Noct.”

And with a grin on his face, that was exactly what the love of his life did.

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis: *kicks down the door to Ignis' office* "Iggy, I need your help, it's urgent!"  
> Ignis: "Your Highness, whatever is the problem? Did the council do something? Are you hurt? Are there enemies following-"  
> Noctis: "You need to teach me how to kiss so that I don't ruin my relationship with Prompto forever!"  
> Ignis: *sighs* 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me everything wrong with this story down below, I appreciate all forms of feedback. Especially the type that comes with kind words and promises of cuddles for my efforts, those are real nice <3
> 
> Star, once again, I love you, and I hope with everything in me that you at least managed to _somewhat_ enjoy this lol
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!


End file.
